


Know What I Want

by keepitshrimpie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitshrimpie/pseuds/keepitshrimpie
Summary: Haseul and Yeojin are mother and daughter.
Relationships: Im Yeojin & Jo Haseul, Im Yeojin/Jo Haseul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Know What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for mature audiences, so please read the tags before starting the fic. The author is not responsible for any residual effects this story may have on the sensitive reader, so proceed with caution.
> 
> All characters depicted in this work of fiction are 18 years of age or older and do not portray the people in real life as they are entirely fictional.

xxx

As Haseul kept bouncing on her daughter’s dick, displaying her six-month pregnant belly, Yeojin couldn’t help but recall how their whole relationship started. She was a kid herself and she was soon to be the mother of her own sister. Many would think it was a fucked-up situation, but not her. She wouldn’t ever again resist the advances of her mother. After all, she was just as sick as her.

xxx

Haseul was a single mother and Yeojin’s whole world. They only had each other. Haseul had her when she was 16 years old and since the moment she saw her tiny hand reaching for her own, she made Yeojin her whole universe.

Yeojin’s dad was not in the picture due to unfortunate circumstances. He had been Haseul's best friend since they were kids. One day, he confessed to her and they began dating.

They loved each other intensely, as most teenagers do. He was caring and made Haseul feel like the most important person in the world. Sadly, the day Yeojin was born, was also the day he left the physical world. 

He had gotten a call from Haseul’s parents telling him that she was due at any moment. With a lot of excitement, he got into his car and drove to the clinic. It was late at night and he got in the way of some drunkard who crashed into him and left him by the side of the road. A hit and run. As he was not assisted immediately, he tragically died before meeting who was meant to be the light of his life.

When Haseul heard the news, she was devastated. The love of her life was no longer and she had a baby to take care of. 

She gained strength from her daughter. It was a process, but she beat the sadness inside her and focused on taking care of Yeojin. Despite the tragedy, she didn’t remember him with sadness but with gratitude and love, because he gave her the best gift she could have ever received. Yeojin would be her father’s daughter and she knew if she was just a bit like him, everything would be fine.

Yeojin knew about her father’s demise at an early age. Haseul wanted Yeojin to love the memory of him, so when Yeojin was capable of grasping the idea of life and death, she told her.

The news saddened her but she was an optimistic child and didn’t let that define her. She asked Haseul a lot of questions about him. She loved him, even if she had never met him and Haseul knew that he would have loved her too.

Perhaps, the absence of Yeojin’s dad was what made them so close to each other. Their mother-daughter bond was thought to be unbreakable. However, with the passing of the years, it may have been fated to become even stronger.

As Yeojin got older, she started to look even more like her father used to or that’s what Haseul wanted to think. She was his daughter, it was no coincidence that they looked similar but Haseul began to believe that Yeojin was more than the living spitting image of her father. She was sure Yeojin was him reincarnated. Most likely, that’s what she told herself to justify the actions she was about to commit on her own daughter.

It all happened when Haseul caught a glimpse of Yeojin’s naked body. Haseul was in a hurry and wanted to use the bathroom before going to an important work meeting. She didn’t realize Yeojin was inside. As her daughter was coming out of the shower, Haseul entered the bathroom and saw her drying her penis with a towel. 

She gave out a loud scream due to the impression, scaring Yeojin, who just yelled at her to get out while covering her privates. Haseul went out of the bathroom hastily and overly embarrassed but with something in her mind. Something that would forever change her relationship with her daughter. She swore Yeojin’s dick looked exactly like her father’s, her lost love.

Since that day Haseul changed her behavior towards Yeojin. She started being overly affectionate and super clingy. Yeojin didn’t seem to mind because she liked being pampered and welcomed the extra attention. It was all going fine until the day when Haseul finally crossed the line between familial relationships.

It was past 11:00 p.m. Yeojin was sleeping peacefully in her bed. She’s had soccer practice in the afternoon, came home exhausted, did her homework, and when to sleep as soon as she finished having dinner. She normally didn’t sleep so early. She liked to stay under her blankets playing with her switch but tonight was not the case. As soon as she hit the bed, she passed out. What Yeojin didn’t know was that her mother had crushed a sleeping pill and put the powder in her drink. She wanted Yeojin asleep for what she had in mind.

Haseul entered Yeojin’s bedroom and saw the rise and fall of her daughter’s chest which indicated that she was sleeping soundly. Haseul was wearing a long t-shirt as pajamas and as she approached the bed, she took off her panties and hovered over the top of her daughter’s body. She was mesmerized by her daughter’s babyface. She looked so pure and innocent, but she wouldn’t be anymore after what she planned to do. 

Haseul lowered the blanket that was covering Yeojin’s torso and she grazed her crotch with her right hand, barely touching the object of her desire. As soon as she touched her daughter’s penis, it twitched like it was awakening from a deep slumber. She got excited and took that as a confirmation to proceed further. She began palming Yeojin’s dick through her boxers wanting to cause an erection on her so she could get lost in the sinful passion she craved. 

As she was rubbing her dick, she felt how it began to harden. It felt warm in her hand and she couldn’t wait to have it filling every one and each of her holes. 

She couldn’t wait for it to be freed from the cloth that was covering it, so she lowered Yeojin’s boxers and it sprang out almost hitting her in the face. Not that she would have minded.

Yeojin’s penis looked as cute as her daughter herself. Yeojin was barely and adult and her penis was still growing, but it was perfect in Haseul’s eyes. It was not as thick as she would have liked but it was pretty long for someone her age. It was pale and smooth. It wasn’t veiny nor rough. 

When she saw it up close for the first time, she knew she hadn’t been hallucinating that time in the bathroom. Yeojin’s penis looked exactly like her father’s at his age. And she would have known, as she and her late husband began being intimate with each other at a young age until death took him forever. Haseul couldn’t wait for the time when Yeojin’s dick reached full maturity and became the monster cock she knew it would be. 

There was no more time to waste. Yeojin’s erection was standing proudly peeking from the slit of her boxers, her testicles not at full display, still hidden in her underwear. She looked ready to be forcefully taken. Haseul was satisfied with how things were turning out and she couldn’t avoid talking to her unconscious daughter excited by the ongoing events of the night.

“My sweet baby… Tonight’s the night you will become a full-blown woman. Mommy is going to take good care of you... Don’t you worry…” Haseul told her as she started pumping her raging erection up and down.

The skin of Yeojin’s shaft was as tender as a baby’s. She was glad she had decided to circumcise Yeojin at a young age as she hated how foreskin looked. Her daughter’s dick was beautiful and delicate. Perfect for someone like Yeojin. Now that she was seeing it up close, she couldn’t help but stare amazed at her bulging mushroom head which was leaking some precum through its slit. She needed to taste it. If she wouldn’t, she felt she would regret it for the rest of her life.

She gave the head a teasing lick. The flavor was exquisite. Salty with a hint of sourness. She needed more. She dragged the roughness of her tongue along the opening and began licking it maniacally as if by doing so, more liquid would instantly come out of it. 

She continued licking it but she needed more of Yeojin’s fluids. This action alone wouldn’t do, so she did what she thought was the next best thing. She engulfed Yeojin’s cock completely into her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down, fucking her throat on it desperately.

Haseul needed all of Yeojin’s essence, so she fastened the pace of her movements. She was making herself feel pain due to the roughness she was applying. However, she didn’t care, she only cared about drinking more of that delicious cocktail she just had a taste of. 

She was slurping on Yeojin’s penis, absorbing every little bit of semen she could take out of her. She began massaging her testicles, wanting for them to release all the cum accumulated from years and years. She was going crazy. Mad for her daughter's cock.

Yeojin, for her part, was totally passed out. The only indicator of her not being more than a doll was her heavy breathing. That wouldn’t stay for much longer, though. Yeojin was doomed to wake up sooner or later because Haseul was being far too reckless with how she was treating her body. All these desperate touches would eventually stir her up from sleep.

By now, Haseul was deepthroating her daughter’s cock so harshly that the room was filled with wet, squishy and loud sounds of gagging and skin slapping. She was fully choking on Yeojin, her cock hitting her palate and even reaching her uvula. She was being rough on herself because of her insane need to have all of Yeojin. 

Then she felt it. Finally. A thick load of cum spurt directly inside her mouth. The taste of it, she loved it. More spurts filled her mouth. Yeojin was cumming deliciously and so copiously that now she craved her in another part of her body and she wouldn’t stop until she satiated herself.

While Yeojin kept cumming, she absorbed and swallowed all the fluids that her daughter released. Savoring them lustily, she licked her lips with her tongue not wanting to miss a drop.

Her pussy was next, her vagina needed to get on that meat rod and take it for a ride. However, Haseul hadn’t noticed that Yeojin was stirring up from sleep. Slowly but surely. 

Haseul changed her position. She turned around so she was back facing Yeojin and kneeled on the bed. Her legs at each side of Yeojin’s, and her hips hovering in the air ready to take what was rightfully hers, in her opinion. 

She was accommodating herself better so it would be more pleasurable for her as she wanted Yeojin’s dick to hit her g-spot every time she impaled herself on it. It was a position, her beloved husband and her, used to do frequently, and what better way to start her new sex life with her daughter than paying it tribute. 

She lowered her hips testingly. Some trial and error, so she could take that dick perfectly. After a few tries and when she knew it was the right angle, she sank completely on the whole length of her daughter's dick. 

It’s been years since she had been filled. She had missed on so much. She was glad she had finally been brave enough to indulge herself in the pleasures of the flesh. She couldn't avoid moaning loudly and approvingly of her first time trying her daughter’s cock.

“Mmmmmmm….! My sweet Yeojin… You’re perfect… Making Mommy feel the best… I love you, baby…!” Haseul whimpered while she began a quick pace piercing herself with Yeojin’s penis.

Her hands were touching her tits, pinching her nipples and rolling them over. She kept jumping up and down, taking Yeojin all the way into her pussy canal. The way that smooth cock dragged on her walls was the best feeling ever. Even better than when she was fucking her father. The slick edges of her walls clamping possessively on Yeojin’s delicious member. 

She started thrusting back and forth, changing the rhythm of her movements, wanting to feel Yeojin’s cock filling and stretching all her pussyhole. She was enjoying very much taking advantage of her own precious daughter. However, she didn’t think of it that way, she made herself think that she had the right over Yeojin’s body as she was her mother and provider. She was long far gone to think what was right and wrong. Her morals disappearing, even more, every time the tip of her daughter’s dick nudged the rugged nub inside of her. 

Yeojin barely conscious felt a deep pressure in her lower body parts. She didn’t know what to think of it but she knew it made her feel slightly good but also uncomfortable. It was a new sensation, once she hadn’t experienced before. She thought she must have been dreaming and didn’t want to open her eyes, scared of what she could find. 

She felt like she would explode, something was not right. She felt dizzy and confused. Hot and sweaty. She heard moans and screams. Was that her mother’s voice? Maybe she was in trouble and needed her help. However, much would be her surprise when she realized the one that needed help was not exactly her mother, but her.

Yeojin rubbed her eyes, forcing the sleepiness to go away. She fluttered her eyelashes, and little by little, she was finally opening her eyes. Nonetheless, the sight she witnessed made her want to close them again. Nothing could have ever prepared her for what she would see that fateful night.

She recognized that what she was seeing was a butt. But not any kind of butt. It was bare and what she thought was her own penis was introduced in what she assumed was a vagina. She was a virgin. She didn’t really know about stuff like this. Surely, she had taken anatomy lessons and had watched some porn but the extent of the whole sex business still felt like a foreign subject to her. However, it seemed it wouldn’t be any more as she appeared to be having sex with whoever this butt belonged too.

As Haseul kept fucking Yeojin, she craved a deeper penetration so she changed positions once again. She lowered her torso flatly on the bed, her arms extended grabbing wrinkled sheets, as she continued humping her daughter’s dick. This position allowed Yeojin a view of her pussyhole as it swallowed her dick hungrily and the bouncing of her asscheeks each time her cock was gulped down by that starving pussy.

Yeojin, scared of what she was witnessing as someone was clearly raping her, began to cry and whimper in disapproval of this evil act inflicted on her. She was trying to get away from the hold this person had on her. But it was impossible, as she was pressed forcibly on the bed with all her weight. 

Haseul didn’t seem to notice or just didn't care that her daughter was squirming underneath her. She was far too gone in lust to pay attention to anything but her own pleasure until she was brought back to reality harshly by the scream of her flesh and blood.

“Stop!!! Please, stop!!! Let go of me!!” Yeojin screamed as she tried to get out of Haseul’s body trap in vain.

“Please, I don’t like this… Please… Mom!! Mom!! Where are you? Please!! What have you done to my mom?!?!” Yeojin continued squirming as the person who was raping her didn’t seem to care enough to stop her actions and continued fucking herself into orgasm.

And that was Haseul was aiming for. She had heard Yeojin. It was unavoidable, she would have to face her daughter. The sleeping powder was not as strong enough as she had thought. However, she was so close to reaching her peak. She wouldn’t let herself lose her momentum. So, instead of stopping her actions as her daughter demanded her too, she did the contrary and accelerated her thrusts, going up and down her daughter’s cock with more force and with so much more velocity, that the mattress started squeaking.

“Noo!! Please, nooo!! Ahhhh….!!! Ahhh...!!! Please….” Yeojin screamed at Haseul to stop herself as she came, obliged to do so by the forceful strokes of her mother. It seemed, Haseul in all her selfishness had forced an orgasm out of her daughter.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! So good!!!” Haseul screamed triumphally when she orgasmed, as she continued rocking her hips desperately chasing another orgasm. And if she was lucky, get another one out of Yeojin too.

Yeojin had recognized that voice. It was inevitable. Haseul had been discovered, yet she didn’t care. She had already feasted on Yeojin for a lifetime. 

Yeojin painfully realized what was going on. Her mother, Haseul, was molesting her in her sleep. She felt like crying and wondered if she had done something wrong. Her own mother had broken her trust and taken advantage of her. She also felt confused, she felt betrayed but she wouldn’t deny the pleasuring sensations tingling in her body. She was no longer a virgin, she’d had sex for the first time and it was with her own mother. As Yeojin’s head was a mess due to the events of the night, Haseul persisted on fucking herself senseless on her daughter’s cock.

“Baby… Mommy loves you so much… You’re making Mommy feel so good!” Haseul told Yeojin encouragingly as she rolled her hips lusciously onto Yeojin’s.

Yeojin didn’t know what to feel as she saw how her mother’s ass bounced all over her lap. Yeojin felt afraid and baffled, but also curious. She ached for more. She grabbed Haseul’s asscheeks with both of her hands and separated them. She wanted to see her own dick immersed deep into her mother’s pussy to finally confirm the fact that they were indeed immorally tied. 

What she saw, surprisingly aroused her. Her cock was snugged securely by a tight ring of muscle that she assumed was the opening of her mother’s vagina. The inches of her shaft that were not inside her mother, glistened erotically before her astonished gaze. Thick spurts of white cum adorned the joint of their genitals. She felt how her dick twitched and hardened even more than it already was. Her body succumbing for the first time to sexual desire.

Yeojin raised from her laying position and assumed a slightly sitting position as she gripped Haseul by the waist and started hammering her hips upwards into her core at a pace so quick that it had her screaming hysterically each time her dick entered her pussy. She was slapping into her so hard, clapping noises filled the room.

“Yeojin!!! Baby!!! Ahhhh!!! Ahhh!!! Ahhhh!!” Haseul whimpered like a bitch in heat as Yeojin continued pulling in and out of her. Forcing her hole wide open by the force of the thrusts she was inflicting upon her mother.

Yeojin didn’t know what took over her. She was willingly fucking her mother now, the one who had sworn to protect her and had been abusing her minutes before. Lust had taken over her rationality but she couldn’t really be blamed. The pleasure she was feeling could not be matched to anything she had felt before. She was a slave for pleasure and she would take it from her mother if it was her body desired.

Haseul thought she had felt happy the moment she took a taste of her daughter’s dick, but that was not happiness. Happiness was her daughter accepting her as her lover and fucking her roughly and unashamedly like she was doing right this moment. She felt so blissful, tears leaking from her eyes. Yeojin loved her as much as she did. She was sure of it. 

Yeojin felt her stomach in knots like she had felt before when she was waking up. By now, she realized it signaled an approaching orgasm. She needed to cum, it would be worth it if she did. She drew her hips back until only the tip remained inside, and as she was going to put it back using full force again, she felt how something inside her mother suffocated the head of her cock. It was like her mother’s pussy was trying to push her inside again and not wanting to let go of her. That quivering feeling of what were Haseul’s vagina muscles were driving Yeojin insane and because she was not really paying attention, fascinated by the sight in front of her, she didn’t realize her cock had gotten completely out from her mother.

“Yeojin!! Baby!! Please!!! I beg you!! Put that pretty dick back in Mommy!! Please, baby!! Give Mommy your pretty dick…” Haseul implored lustfully missing the fullness her daughter had been submitting her to.

Yeojin, like the obedient daughter she was, was ready to penetrate her mother again when a wicked sight caught her attention again.

Haseul’s pussy was gaping, her little hole closing and opening trying to grip on something that was no longer there. She guessed it was her cock. She was mesmerized by her mother’s vagina, it looked so inviting and it was leaking cum all over their bodies. She may have been averse to the idea at first but in that moment, after admiring her mother’s anatomy, she knew that there was no other place when she wanted her penis to be in. Inside her mother.

She gripped her waist more firmly and slammed her dick back again in one sole painful thrust. Plunging her penis in her mother so roughly, Haseul felt like she was seeing stars through her eyelids. Yeojin began pistoning like a savage beast inside her mother’s vagina, battling Haseul’s contracting walls who wanted her penis captive as she forced herself into the entrance of that slick canal. Yeojin fucked her mother into oblivion.

“Yesss!!!! Yessss!!! I love you, baby!!” Haseul screamed approvingly of her daughter fucking as she achieved orgasm after orgasm.

Yeojin was orgasming too and she felt kind of proud of making her mother feel so good despite the absurdity of the situation. She was not loud like her mother, she just grunted and groaned in ecstasy. She wouldn’t lie, she enjoyed herself plentifully and she may be sick in the head but she wanted to repeat it again. And so, they did throughout the night.

xxx

They spent all night exploring and enjoying each other’s bodies. Haseul taught Yeojin how to please a woman as she made her a woman herself. Yeojin didn’t say much as she only listened to her mother and did the things she told her to do. She wanted to be a good daughter for her. 

However, when morning came, Haseul regretted her actions and ironically, Yeojin had already accepted that what had happened was meant to happen again. Haseul told Yeojin to forget about it and apologized. Yeojin felt extremely sad but she didn’t say anything to confront her mother. It was in her nature, she would always say and do as Haseul demanded.

Barely two months passed. Things started being normal between the two of them again. If normal could be called avoiding each other and talking the necessary amount of time to call themselves a family until the inevitable happened. Haseul got a delay on her period and when she went to see the doctor. She confirmed what she feared the most, she was pregnant.

The moment, she told Yeojin about her pregnancy, Yeojin changed her submissive behavior and demanded for the sake of their unborn child to be a rightful family. She knew her mother loved her as a daughter but also as something more and since their encounter, she started having different feelings for her mother too. It was difficult to convince Haseul but Yeojin’s forwardness and assertiveness were so appealing that Haseul ended up accepting her proposal. A debauched proposal. They were going to be a family, but one of a different kind.

They moved out. Yeojin left what had been her hometown forever. She felt nostalgic but she knew it was necessary as they couldn’t be in a place where everyone knew the real nature of their relationship. They settled in a place far away, in a rural area and their sinful life began. 

xxx

Years had passed since that initial incident. Yeojin was now 22 years old and she was the proud mother of three kids, or it could be said four, as Haseul was pregnant again. It seemed as they couldn’t stop fucking each other, they also couldn’t stop having kids. That eventful night changed the mother-daughter relationship they had for what would be forever, but they didn’t regret anything. They loved each other and that was enough for them.

“Give it to me, baby!!! Harder!! Harder!! Hardeeeerrr!!” Haseul demanded of Yeojin, who was bucking her hips erratically into her loving mother. Her orgasms seconds from approaching.

“Mommy! Take it all!! Take all my cum!!” Yeojin screamed as she began releasing her seed into her mother once again, just like she had done all the years before.

“Baby!!! My sweet Yeojin!! Mommy loves you very much…!!!” Haseul screamed as cum spluttered from her vagina, creaming Yeojin’s abs and balls.

“I love you too, Mommy…” Yeojin replied exhausted as she back hugged Haseul and embraced her warmly, still inside of her and filling her with all her cum. 

As they were still thriving on the aftershocks of their orgasms, Yeojin sat on the bed and brought Haseul closer to her, her tits grazing her mother’s back ready for some more pounding. Yeojin took hold of her cock and as she was inserting it back again into Haseul, the door from their bedroom flew open.

“Mom!! Mommy!!! Hyejoo ate all my cookies!!” A highly energetic kid interrupted their session as she accused her sister of something that was not as important as fucking the life out of each other.

“Yerimmie!! They are nakkie!! Again!! Ewwww!!” Another kid grabbed Yerim as they ran from their room after closing the door, more disgusted that shocked, as it seemed this was not an uncommon sight in their household.

“Yeojin!! I told you to lock the door… It’s been like the hundredth time they caught us in the act!” Haseul reprimanded Yeojin.

“I did lock it, they are getting clever. Those triplets are geniuses I swear!” Yeojin replied defeatedly as it seemed they wouldn’t be having another round. She started pulling away from Haseul.

“Where do you think you’re going? We haven’t finished!” Haseul demanded of her lover as she pulled her back into the bed and grabbed her dick in a stronghold.

“Mommy, don’t squeeze it! I have to check on Hyunjin too, she wasn’t with her sisters…” Yeojin, the responsible parent, told her unsatisfied lover.

“You said it yourself… They are geniuses… I highly doubt Hyunjin is in any kind of trouble… Come on… Mommy needs you…” Haseul told Yeojin seductively as she began masturbating her.

“You’re insatiable, Mommy…” Yeojin succumbed to Haseul’s pleas as she let her mother jerk her off.

“I can’t resist you… I love you…” Haseul whispered next to her ear and nibbled on it.

“I love you too, Mommy… Forever…” Yeojin answered back as she embraced her fondly and caressed her pregnant belly.

“I can’t wait for our baby to be born…” Yeojin adorably said to her mother as she kissed her softly on the lips.

“I can’t wait either… I love all my babies but I think we need to talk about a vasectomy…” Haseul enunciated as Yeojin was positioning her dick in her entrance.

“Vasectomy!! I’m only 18!!” Yeojin screamed as Haseul sank on her dick and began grinding her ass onto Yeojin’s lap.

“So??? Do you plan on having other children with another person? I don’t think it’s safe to me to continue having kids…” Haseul stated while gripping firmly on Yeojin’s cock with her pussy walls.

“No! Never! I was just surprised, Mommy… You’re the only one for me…” Yeojin quickened her pace thrusting her hips upwards.

“It better be true… So, what do you say?” Haseul insisted. She knew that for convincing Yeojin to do something she had to use sex to achieve her means.

“Yes, Mommy! Yes!! Whatever you want…” Yeojin replied already in cloud nine by the way Haseul was clenching and unclenching on her cock.

“Good! I hate condoms…” Haseul told her daughter while Yeojin snapped her hips forward and pressed them more onto her.

“Me too, Mommy, me too…” Yeojin said without thinking just to reply with anything.

“How would you know you hate them if we had never used them… Yeojin!!!” Haseul angrily spat at her daughter, as she clamped on her with much more force than before. She was very jealous and possessive of Yeojin.

“Mommy!! My dick!!...” Yeojin screamed because of the grip Haseul had on her. Haseul was so good to her. Simply, the best.

“I don’t know, Mommy… I hate them because you hate them…” Yeojin replied not really paying much attention to the conversation. She was just playing along and wanted to cum soon so she could check on Hyunjin.

“Good! You’re mine, only mine… Never forget!” Haseul finalized as she felt how Yeojin climaxed inside her.

“Mommy!!! I’m yours!! I’m yours!! Always!!!” Yeojin screamed uncontrollably far gone in the pleasure her mother provoked on her. Haseul smiled knowing she still had a tight hold on her favorite daughter as Yeojin kept squirming underneath her.

Many people would judge them harshly if they knew about their real bond. Haseul didn’t care, though. She knew that what she and Yeojin had was far greater than anything anyone could ever have. It was love, pure love, love that transcended the social constructs of humanity.  
  
  


With the passing of the years, she no longer excused herself in the idea of her husband’s reincarnation. She had always viewed Yeojin as her own person but didn’t want to accept the fact that she felt attracted to her own daughter and deluded herself into thinking she was her husband. Fact was, Yeojin was not. Yeojin was far better than her husband had ever been and she would keep her to herself as long as she could. Fortunately, Yeojin agreed and they would be together in sickness and in hell, literally. 

xxx

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy what I do, please consider supporting me [here](https://ko-fi.com/keepitshrimpie)~! Depending on the option you choose, you'll get exclusive content (dark themed stories) that will not be published publicly or earlier access to my works~ (^.^)b
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/keepitshrimpie/status/1330631789757554690?s=19)
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/keepitshrimpie/post/1165196405)
> 
> [Word Press](https://keepitshrimpie.wordpress.com/multi-chaptered/)


End file.
